prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 17, 2014 Smackdown results
The October 17, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 14, 2014 at the Birmingham-Jefferson Convention Complex in Birmingham, Alabama. Summary Seth Rollins kicked off SmackDown, embracing the view that he was a “sell out” and making it clear that was one of the many reasons he is the future of WWE. Then, in his whirlwind match against Dolph Ziggler — a direct result from Rollins’ Raw assault four days earlier — Mr. Money in the Bank overcame The Showoff with the Curb Stomp. When Dean Ambrose emerged after the bell to discuss what he plans to do to his former Shield “brother” inside one of two Hell in a Cell Matches on Oct. 26, Corporate Kane promptly interrupted and made a match between himself and The Lunatic Fringe for SmackDown's main event. Referencing a tag team partnership gone bad with Layla on Raw, Divas Champion AJ Lee explained that the only friend she needed was the Divas Championship. The unpredictable titleholder then made her English foe tap out to the Black Window — as Paige and Alicia Fox watched from the SmackDown announce table. Then, after Ms. Fox launched a post-match attack on AJ, Paige took out her former “frenemy” with the Ram-Paige. In the midst of all-out six-man tag team chaos, Sheamus failed to Brogue Kick the “Moneymaker.” He did deliver an earth-shattering kick to WWE Tag Team Champion Goldust to help seal the victory for himself and The Usos. After Big Show shared another story from their close friendship on the road, The World's Largest Athlete asked Mark Henry to let him overcome Rusev all by himself at WWE Hell in a Cell. Despite reservations, The World's Strongest Man agreed. And when Rusev and Lana emerged, the giant launched a verbal assault that made it clear that everybody better brace themselves for an international showdown at the Oct. 26 pay-per-view. At WWE Hell in a Cell, Nikki Bella will square off against her sister Brie, with the loser of the match becoming the winner's personal assistant for a month! Nine days prior to that showdown, Nikki would reign supreme over Naomi with the Rack Attack — as Brie watched closely from a nearby monitor. Perhaps even more important, however, was the SmackDown announcement stating that if the loser of the Brie vs. Nikki match at Hell in a Cell doesn't fulfill her duties as personal assistant, she will have to quit WWE! When Seth Rollins attacked Dean Ambrose, forcing the referee to call for the bell in The Lunatic Fringe's match against Corporate Kane, it looked as if the unstable Superstar would suffer a Curb Stomp onto a steel chair. Ambrose was able to evade the assault by his Hell in a Cell opponent at the last second, though, nearly nailing Rollins with the chair before lambasting Kane. Results ; ; *Dark match: Adrian Neville defeated Sami Zayn *Seth Rollins defeated Dolph Ziggler (12:47) *AJ Lee defeated Layla (1:39) *Sheamus & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated Goldust, Stardust & The Miz (w/ Damien Mizdow) (10:55) *Nikki Bella defeated Naomi (1:58) *Dean Ambrose defeated Kane (w/ Seth Rollins) by DQ (6:05) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Seth Rollins v Dolph Ziggler SD_791_Photo_004.jpg SD_791_Photo_005.jpg SD_791_Photo_009.jpg SD_791_Photo_012.jpg SD_791_Photo_024.jpg SD_791_Photo_027.jpg AJ Lee v Layla SD_791_Photo_031.jpg SD_791_Photo_032.jpg SD_791_Photo_033.jpg SD_791_Photo_036.jpg SD_791_Photo_039.jpg SD_791_Photo_042.jpg Sheamus & The Usos v Goldust, Stardust & The Miz SD_791_Photo_046.jpg SD_791_Photo_048.jpg SD_791_Photo_051.jpg SD_791_Photo_052.jpg SD_791_Photo_055.jpg SD_791_Photo_065.jpg Mark Henry will let Big Show take on Rusev alone SD_791_Photo_068.jpg SD_791_Photo_069.jpg SD_791_Photo_072.jpg SD_791_Photo_073.jpg SD_791_Photo_075.jpg SD_791_Photo_077.jpg Nikki Bella v Naomi SD_791_Photo_081.jpg SD_791_Photo_083.jpg SD_791_Photo_084.jpg SD_791_Photo_085.jpg SD_791_Photo_092.jpg SD_791_Photo_094.jpg Dean Ambrose v Kane SD_791_Photo_097.jpg SD_791_Photo_100.jpg SD_791_Photo_103.jpg SD_791_Photo_112.jpg SD_791_Photo_118.jpg SD_791_Photo_119.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #791 at CAGEMATCH.net * #791 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events